Microbolometer arrays are arrays of IR sensors used to sense infrared (IR) light. The sensors are formed in an array on a semiconductor substrate in a well known manner. IR light is focused on the array via optics. When coupled to a display, the microbolometer array provides a heat based (IR) image, such as currently used in some automobiles to provide night vision to a driver. These have been extremely useful for providing visual images of humans and other animals well before they can be seen by the eye with the aid of headlights.
One problem associated with such displays is that they do not show other information which is required for safe driving, such as traffic control lights. The display may show whether a light is on or off by the heat that it generates, but the heating effect is slow and hence is not a reliable indication. Thus, there is no way to safely determine the color of the light. It should be noted that some states allow lights to be positioned horizontally. Remembering which side of the light is red may be difficult for many drivers.